


Atomic Sky

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence, Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Temporary Character Death, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Для решающей битвы ангелам и демонам не нужен Антихрист. Есть только один способ их остановить. Азирафаэль сделает всё, чтобы Кроули остался в живых, а конец света не наступил.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Good Omens 2021: спецквест





	Atomic Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Приквел к драбблу «Электрастар»

_C’est juste une flamme  
Qui brûle sur la montagne  
J’espère que tu la vois  
J’espère que tu l’aimeras  
[…]  
Oh le ciel, regarde le ciel  
Il est à toi, il est pour toi _

Indochine, «Atomic Sky»

— Хочу быть обычным мальчиком, — сказал Адам дрожащим голосом, и Вселенная его послушалась.

Где-то глубоко внизу в бессильной злобе взревел Сатана.

Тишина, объявшая авиабазу, была густой и вязкой, как болотная жижа.

А потом…

— Для решающей битвы нам не нужен Антихрист, верно? — прошипела Вельзевул.

Гавриил улыбнулся.

«Они не остановятся», — понял Азирафаэль. 

— Мы проиграли, да? — Кроули, с ног до головы перемазанный сажей, поудобнее перехватил монтировку.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — прошептал Азирафаэль.

Они обернулись, услышав сдавленное рыдание. Им навстречу шла Анафема. Её шатало из стороны в сторону, волосы растрепались, на щеке подсыхала кровь.

— Ньют, — хрипло выдавила она. — Он сломал компьютеры, и запуск ракет не состоялся. Война очень разозлилась. Она…

Не было нужды продолжать. Всадница терпеть не могла проигрывать. И отыгралась на бедном Ньюте.

Вокруг них ангелы и демоны готовились к бою.

«Они не остановятся».

Если только не развеять их в пыль. Силы, конечно, понадобится много, но…

Азирафаэль вспомнил: несколько лет назад Гавриилу что-то не понравилось в отчётах, и он пригрозил сократить месячный лимит чудес. Кроули рассмеялся, когда Азирафаэль ему пожаловался. Они пили мерло на летней веранде кафе, где готовили чудесные стейки.

— Ограничить количество чудес невозможно, если источник силы ты сам, — фыркнул Кроули. — Гавриил блефует. — Должно быть, у Азирафаэля вытянулось лицо, потому что он добавил: — Не говори, что ты не знал.

— Я не знал, — бесцветным голосом подтвердил Азирафаэль.

Кроули выругался по-древнешумерски.

— Я был уверен, ты в курсе. Иначе рассказал бы об этом намного раньше.

— Я тебе верю.

— Ну, тогда информация на всякий случай… О том, как пополнить запас сил. Я демон, поэтому мне помогают мелкие гадости, причём вредить жизни и здоровью людей необязательно. Ты ангел, для тебя сработают добрые дела или эмоции.

Азирафаэль сделал глубокий вдох. Источником силы для него была любовь.

Странные, несовершенные люди. Они смеялись на ней и прославляли её, предавали и жертвовали собой.

Сейчас он тянул силу из воспоминаний об улыбках Кроули (саркастических, язвительных, кривых и мягких, для него одного), его тёплых пальцах, надёжном плече, летних вечерах в ресторанах и театре, холодных зимах, когда у обогревателя под столом Азирафаэля спала чёрная змея с красным брюшком…

Жаль, что он не успеет сказать Кроули, как сильно его любит. Хотя… учитывая, что Азирафаэль задумал, это было бы слишком жестоко. Ведь дальше Кроули придётся жить без него.

Сила бурлила в нём, колола кончики пальцев.

«Я — Создатель и Разрушитель».

Он взмахнул рукой, и Бентли восстала из пепла.

«Прощальный подарок, любовь моя».

Азирафаэль повернулся к Анафеме.

— Уведи детей как можно дальше отсюда, — приказал он, молясь, чтобы Кроули ни о чём не догадался и не попытался ему помешать.

Анафема без слов помнила к себе Адама и его друзей. Когда они скрылись из виду, Азирафаэль шагнул вперёд, встал между двумя армиями.

Кроули всё-таки догадался. Рванулся к нему с криком:

— Ангел, не надо!

Азирафаэль закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть его посеревшее от ужаса лицо и отчаянный взгляд, и позволил силе выплеснуться наружу. 

Стало очень горячо. Мир распадался на атомы, готовясь через мгновение собраться вновь, только уже без Азирафаэля и ангельско-демонских войск.

Его последней мыслью было: 

«Посмотри на небо, Кроули. Всё это для тебя».

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
